Mauricio Pérez
) |pais = México |estado = Activo |twitter = MAUCAS77 |instagram = mauperezcastillo |demo = X-M8OficialMilitarAereo.ogg |sindicato = Independiente }} Abbe.png|Abuelo Abraham en Los Simpson (Temp. 25 - Presente), su personaje mas famoso. Krusty.png|Krusty, el payaso tambien en Los Simpson (Temp. 25 - Presente). Gorgory.png|Jefe Gorgory tambien de Los Simpson (Temp. 27 - Presente). Skips.png|Skips (temps. 7-8) en Un show más y la película. Sagacdz.png|Saga de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. 1907506 1451751131793777 989676527250943859 n.jpg|Mime de Benetnasch Eta también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. Character-hub-kraang.png|Kraang en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Buttman.png|Lord Boxman en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Una giving advice.jpg|Erizo, cuatro en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Zander-freemaker-lego-star-wars-the-freemaker-adventures-3.2.jpg|Zander freemaker en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker. Milagrito.png|Milagrito en Tío Grandpa. UleGapa.png|Ule Gapa también en Tío Grandpa. Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-16h38m08s375.png|Benito Bodoque en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. Vlcsnap-2015-09-15-12h57m00s3901.png|Cucho tambien en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. Reverse-flash-injustice-2-64.4.jpg|Flash Reverso en Injustice 2. Black Lightning Injustice2.png|Relámpago Negro también en Injustice 2. M'Baku BlackPanther.png|M'Baku en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Barry-0.png|Barry (Omar Sy) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. BvSThomasW.png|Thomas Wayne en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia. 720x405-makin pds 006 h.jpg|Steven Avery en Making a Murderer. Tinkerer-SMH.png|Tinker en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. AQPLeeAbbott.png|Lee Abbott (John Krasinski) en Un lugar en silencio. DP2BlackTomCassidy.png|Black Tom Cassidy en Deadpool 2. SOLORioDurant.png|Rio Durant en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. SlowenLo-STVIII.png|Slowen Lo (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. RF7Hector.png|Hector en Rápidos y furiosos 7. Michael Adamthwaite as Butcher Boy (Voice).jpg|Carnicero en El buen amigo gigante. GLEERupertCampion.png|Rupert Campion en Glee: Buscando la fama. Kirk Acevedo en La Noche del Demonio 3.jpg|Ted Garza (Kirk Acevedo) en La noche del demonio: La última llave. Riggs Warbling.jpg|Riggs Warbling en Vicio propio. Cooper Nunca digas su nombre.jpg|Profesor Cooper en Nunca digas su nombre. Dr. Dreimann.jpg|Dr. Dreimann en La dama de oro. Ichiro-seii-knights-of-sidonia.jpg|Ichirō Seii en Knights of Sidonia. Avicebron (Hechicero de Negro).jpg|Hechicero del Negro (Avicebron) en Fate/Apocrypha. ElfenLYu.png|Profesor Yu Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied. Toranosuke Miyamura.png|Toranosuke Miyamura en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Bagdwella.jpg|Bagdwella en Trollhunters. Blizzard Marvel'sSpiderMan.png|Randy Macklin / Ventisca en Spider-Man de Marvel. Crogar ZakStorm.png|Crogar en Zak Storm. Bosha Castlevania.png|Bosha en Castlevania. Gondo - IsleofDogs.png|Gondo en Isla de perros. Sra. Hughes ElShowDePYS.png|Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman. Screenshot (6027).png|Rex Bordeaux en Atomic Puppet. MLPMovie-Verko.png|Verko en My Little Pony: La película. BigFun KFP3.png|Divertidote en Kung Fu Panda 3. HomLee KFP3.png|Hom-Lee también en Kung Fu Panda 3. Bear KFP3.png|Maestro Oso también en Kung Fu Panda 3. Scarecrow-jonathan-crane-the-lego-batman-movie-71.2.jpg|El Espantapájaros en LEGO Batman: La película. ReporteroLBLP.jpg|Reportero en LEGO Batman: La película. Snot rod.png|Estornudos en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas Brick - Bloque -1.png|Concretia "Connie" Mason/Bloque en Los Increíbles 2. PapelSP.png|Papel Higenico en La fiesta de las salchichas. CharaImage Wang Cheng.png|Wang Cheng en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Frankie (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Frankie en Locos por las nueces 2. EMH-ComandanteKree.png|Comandante Kree en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Anunciador zapped.png|Anunciador en Zapped. X-M8OficialMilitarAereo.png|Oficial de la fuerza aérea en X-Men: Apocalipsis. CatedráticoEP43 DBS.jpg|Catedrático en Dragon Ball Super (ep. 43). Actor de Pantera Negra .jpg|Es la voz oficial de Disney para el actor Winston Duke. Mauricio Pérez '''tambien conocido como '''Mau Pérez es un actor y locutor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de los Krang en la serie de las Tortugas Ninja y la tercer voz de Skips en Un show más, doblando incluso al personaje en la película de la serie. Se lo caracteriza por su tono de voz ronco, grueso y agudo. Informacion A menudo suele ser el reemplazo de actores en varios doblajes debido a su versatilidad. Los Simpson Desde inicios del 2014, paso hacer las nuevas voces del Abuelo Abraham Simpson y Krusty el payaso en la serie de animación Los Simpson, en remplazo de Sebastián Llapur y desde 2016, la nueva voz del Jefe Gorgory, en remplazo de Jorge Roldán, debido a su retiro del doblaje. Otros proyectos Ademas también a participado presentando cápsulas sobre noticias curiosas llamadas Las cápsulas del Mau, en los programas de radio conducidos también por el también actor de doblaje Idzi Dutkiewicz en las estaciones Alfa, Universal Stereo y Exa FM. Filmografia Películas Winston Duke * M'Baku en Avengers: Infinity War * M'Baku en Pantera Negra Otros: *Sean Coffers (Geoff Stults) en Tropa de héroes (2018) *Rio Durant (Jon Favreau) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) *Sean Coffers (Geoff Stults) en Tropa de héroes (2018) *Black Tom Cassidy (Jack Kesy) en Deadpool 2 (2018) *Lee Abbott (John Krasinski) en Un lugar en silencio (2018) * Mitch (Daniel Stern) en Game Over, Man! (2018) * Terry (Duncan Airlie James) y voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Ted Garza (Kirk Acevedo) en La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) *Slowen Lo (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) *Profesor Cooper (Nicholas Sadler) en Nunca digas su nombre (2017) *Tony (Mike Bradecich) en Toma la 10 (2017) *Sargento Chris Davis (Philip Bulcock) en Spectral (2016) *Sr. Kingston (Angus Kennedy) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Thomas Wayne (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Oficial de la fuerza aérea (Joe Cobden) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Carnicero (Michael David Adamthwaite) en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Melshi en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) *Cooper Montague (Zach Cregger) en College (2016) *Barry (Omar Sy) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Contralor 1 en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Dr. Dreimann (Justus von Dohnányi) en La dama de oro (2015) *Harold Harris (Martin Henderson) en Everest (2015) *Steve Youtube (Michael Ian Black) en Smosh: La película (2015) (doblaje mexicano) *Hector (Noel Gugliemi) y Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Jesús (Benny Nieves) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Ben (Jay Larson) en The Invitation (2015) *Elton Brand en Confusión de amor (2015) *Anunciador (Garry Garneau) en Zapped (2014) *Soldado líder (Jim Shield) en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Riggs Warbling (Andrew Simpson) en Vicio propio (2014) *Dr. Strauss (Wallace Langham) en Trascender (2014) *Andrei (Mish Boyko) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Representante y Voz en audio en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Lamar Allen (Anthony Kelley) en El apostador (2014) *Sheriff, Mortuorio 3 y 4, Científico forense, Conductor, Guardia en prisión en El juez (2014) *Doctor 2, Anunciador, Paramedico 5, Enfermero 2, Doctor 5 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Rep (Randall Park) en Buenos vecinos (2013) *Joey Cassidy (Jamie Bell) en Al borde del abismo (2012) *Esteban (Diego Cataño) en Salvajes (2012) *Sonny (Sy Richardson) en Una boda de locos (2010) *Jake (Kellan Lutz) en La tribu (2009) *Voces adicionales en Tus santos y tus demonios *Voces adicionales en Belleza invaluable *Voces adicionales en Bella *Voces adicionales en Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto *Voces adicionales en Una loca película de guerra *Voces adicionales en WAZ: El maleficio *Voces adicionales en Cita a ciegas *Voces adicionales en Rubias por todos lados *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales en The Girl in the Park *Voces adicionales en Los condenados (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales en Watchmen: Los vigilantes *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en La perdida del diamante *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales en Alvin y las ardillas 2 *Voces adicionales en Obsesión criminal *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 2 *Voces adicionales en Crónicas mutantes *Voces adicionales en El último maestro del aire *Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia *Voces adicionales en Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Voces adicionales en El gran debate *Voces adicionales en Drive: El escape *Voces adicionales en Los descendientes *Voces adicionales en Contrabando *Voces adicionales en Vaqueras y ángeles *Voces adicionales en Eternamente comprometidos *Voces adicionales en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende *Voces adicionales en La extraña vida de Timothy Green *Voces adicionales en Ted *Voces adicionales en Bienvenido a los 40 *Voces adicionales en Not Fade Away *Voces adicionales en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Voces adicionales en Invencibles *Voces adicionales en Lincoln *Voces adicionales en La tierra prometida *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Voces adicionales en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir *Voces adicionales en Star Trek: En la oscuridad *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 *Voces adicionales en Ladrona de identidades *Voces adicionales en El hombre de acero *Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Wolverine: Inmortal *Voces adicionales en Carrie *Voces adicionales en Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Voces adicionales en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Voces adicionales en Cuestión de tiempo *Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza *Voces adicionales en El quinto poder *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Voces adicionales en RoboCop *Voces adicionales en Noé *Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *Voces adicionales en Need for Speed: La película *Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Voces adicionales en Godzilla *Voces adicionales en Maléfica *Voces adicionales en Luna de miel en familia *Voces adicionales en Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia *Voces adicionales en Hércules *Voces adicionales en Lucy *Voces adicionales en Agentes del desorden *Voces adicionales en Comando Especial 2 *Voces adicionales en Nuestro video prohibido *Voces adicionales en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! *Voces adicionales en A Walk Among the Tombstones *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Voces adicionales en Paddington *Voces adicionales en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Voces adicionales en Francotirador *Voces adicionales en Sn. Vincent *Voces adicionales en La Cenicienta *Voces adicionales en Héroe de centro comercial 2 *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Voces adicionales en Tomorrowland *Voces adicionales en Spy: Una espía despistada *Voces adicionales en Terminator: Génesis *Voces adicionales en Pixeles *Voces adicionales en Ciudades de papel *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano *Voces adicionales en Los 4 fantásticos *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Guerra de papás *Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis *Voces adicionales en 007: Spectre *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola *Voces adicionales en El libro de la selva (2016) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: Civil War *Voces adicionales en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Voces adicionales en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo *Voces adicionales en La llegada *Voces adicionales en Presencia siniestra *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 *Voces adicionales en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 *Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa *Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque *Voces adicionales en Thor: Ragnarok *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto *Voces adicionales en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: El reino caído Series de televisión *Rupert Campion (Peter Facinelli) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2013-2014) *Marv (Richard Kind) en Operación Miami *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven *Voces adicionales en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) Series animadas *Abuelo Simpson (desde el ep. 550) / Krusty el payaso (desde el ep. 550) / Jefe Gorgory (desde el ep. 576) / Voces adicionales (hasta temp. 25) en Los Simpson *Skips (temps. 7 y 8) en Un show más *Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Crogar en Zak Storm *Wang Cheng en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Rex Bordeaux en Atomic Puppet *Lord Boxman en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Bosha en Castlevania *Comandante Kree en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Milagrito / Ule Gapa en Tío Grandpa *Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Kraang en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Zander Freemaker en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker *Trisero en Kirby Buckets *Inspector 13 en Ben 10: Omniverse *Randy Macklin / Ventisca, voces adicionales en Spider-Man de Marvel *Chico Billy Goat menor, voces adicionales en Ever After High *Gahri y Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) *Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (desde temp. 4) *Voces adicionales en Manzana y Cebollín Películas animadas Audu Paden *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Cabrito menor *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - La criatura *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Libro de cocina Bill Lader *Tony en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Tony en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Otros *Concretia "Connie" Mason / Bloque en Los Increíbles 2 (2018) *Gondo / Igor en Isla de perros (2018) *Verko en My Little Pony: La película (2017) *Frankie en Locos por las nueces 2 (2017) *Reportero en LEGO Batman: La película (2017) *Divertidote, Hom-Lee y Maestro Oso en Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Policía en El Principito (2015) *Benito y Cucho en Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla (2015) *Skips en Un show más: La película (2015) *Estornudos en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) *Guardia regente 1 en Barbie y las tres mosqueteras (2009) *Granjero y Sookie en Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Guardia en Barbie: Escuela de princesas *Lou en Happy Toes: Un pingüino con suerte *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en Los Ilusionautas *Voces adicionales en El origen de los guardianes *Voces adicionales en Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Voces adicionales en El reino secreto *Voces adicionales en Turbo *Voces adicionales en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Voces adicionales en Aviones *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Voces adicionales en El libro de la vida *Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua *Voces adicionales en HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en Zootopia *Voces adicionales en Buscando a Dory *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas *Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Voces adicionales en Cars 3 (acreditado como Mauricio Pérez Castillo) *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en Coco (acreditado como Mauricio Pérez Castillo) *Voces adicionales en La estrella de Belén *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Gnomes *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones Cortos animados *Ladrón (Dean Wellins) en El cuento del reloj Anime *Jabu de Unicornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Ichiro Seii en Knights of Sidonia *Profesor Yu Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied *Catedrático (ep. 43) en Dragon Ball Super *Toranosuke Miyamura en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches *Hechicero del Negro (Avicebron) en Fate/Apocrypha *Voces adicionales en Violet Evergarden Películas de anime * Shiro (Lucky) en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños * Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico Telenovelas brasileñas * Nelito (Rocco Pitanga) en ¡Victoria! Videojuegos * Concretia "Connie" Mason / Bloque en LEGO Los Increíbles * Flash Reverso / Black Lightning en Injustice 2 * Saga de Géminis / Caballero de Géminis / Jabu de Unicornio / Mime de Benetnasch Eta / Ichi de Hidra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *KiteTeam *Labo *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Ha reemplazado al actor Javier Rivero en varias ocasiones: **'Javier' doblo a Skips en Un show más en las primeras seis temporadas, y Mauricio lo doblo a partir de la séptima temporada. **'Mauricio' lo reemplazó en el videojuego Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados como Saga de Géminis, Jabu de Unicornio, Mime de Benetnasch Eta, personajes que Javier ha doblado en la Serie Original y en otras producciones de la misma. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes